


Чаша с левой ладони Немеша

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha Jared, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Jensen, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- …любить и быть верным… - читал клятву Джаред, а его нареченный, укутанный в полупрозрачную фату едва вторил. Только на последних словах голос прорезался:</p>
<p>- До самой смерти. </p>
<p><b>Примечания автора:</b><br/>Счастливый финал в наличии, не боимся ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаша с левой ладони Немеша

\- …любить и быть верным… - читал клятву Джаред, а его нареченный, укутанный в полупрозрачную фату едва вторил. Только на последних словах голос прорезался:

\- До самой смерти.

Джареда настолько удивило отчаяние и решимость прорезавшиеся в этих словах, что вместо ритуальных чаш он смотрел на мужа, как тот подносит к лицу пиалу тончайшего фарфора, родня услужливо приподнимает фату, и прекраснейший в мире омега пьёт прозрачную жидкость. С каменным лицом, как яд пьёт. Взгляд метнулся на алтарь и у Джареда от ужаса сбилось дыхание. Чаша из правой руки божества – на месте, пряная ледяная вода из верховий великого водопада. Сердце заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, жизнь, вся его жизнь, намечтанная и расписанная, манившая радужными переливами счастья, рухнула. Нареченный омега выбрал последнее спасение беззащитных. Чашу с левой ладони Немеша – быстрый, безумно болезненный яд.

Джаред в ярости оглянулся на альф в зелёных одеждах, стаявших за спиной его жениха, они ещё не увидели, не осознали, что натворили. Обещали омегу, как оказалось против его воли. Выставили Джареда и весь клан Падалеки насильниками. И уничтожили такую красоту.

Джаред подхватил едва ополовиненную чашу. Не смог омега выпить до конца, горечь невыносимая. Взгляд ярких, что изумруды глаз, из-под густых ресниц – как удар. Под сладкой внешностью прятался боец, он вёл последнее сражение и не собирался сдаваться. Ни звука. И спина прямая – ни жестом себя не выдать, чтобы не отпоили, не отмолили безумного у богов. Чтобы не успели выдернуть обратно в жизнь.

Джаред прикипел к этим глазам, врезался всей сутью. В одну секунду прочитал – нет у него соперника, сердце омеги свободно, а бежит он от безысходности, загнанный бездушной роднёй, используя последний шанс на выбор, лежал бы на алтаре нож, схватился бы за него. Не хочет быть запертым с нелюбимым мужем, связанным по рукам и ногам, не хочет тихо сходить с ума от тоски, и насилия не переживёт, угаснет медленно. От яда – быстрее. 

Джаред поднёс чащу к лицу, принюхался, не разрывая взгляда. У влюблённого альфы, если нет на нём вины, был один шанс. Он заорал во всё горло:

\- Все вон!!!

И выпил всё, что там оставалось. 

Гвалт в зале поднялся непередаваемый. Голосили прижатые охраной Эклзы, ранеными волками выли отцы и старшие братья. Все разглядели, когда уже поздно. Грохот и топот ног.

Пока оставались силы, Джаред потянулся к рукам омеги. Кольца, браслеты - всё лишнее. Без золота и брильянтов пальцы казались грубее, обкусанные ногти и синяки на костяшках. Джаред поцеловал их. Левую руку прижал к своему сердцу, а правую положил на шею, притянул ближе и сам обнял так же. Внутренности запульсировали болью, словно вода превратилась в ножи. Он прижался лоб в лоб к омеге, больно было, что не узнал раньше, не уберёг его от страданий. И только осознав, что жених сейчас умрёт, спросил:

\- Ты позволишь мне? Дашь этот шанс?

Омега смотрел строго, серьёзный противник. Альфа требовал многого, много большего, чем клятва любить только до смерти. Омеги что выживали, не покидали спасителей никогда. И уходили вслед за альфами день в день. Джаред ждал толчка в сердце: отказ и скорая смерть. Он и не надеялся, что сможет уговорить, отвести от пропасти, просто не мог оставить в беде одного. Видно омега это заметил. Дрогнула правая рука, притягивая ближе за шею. Губы тронули щёку и Джаред получил свой первый законный поцелуй. Горький и переполненный ядом.

***

А дальше понеслось. Погас мир вокруг. Их растащило в стороны, перетряхнуло и вот – он в тронном зале, волосы убелены сединой, за спиной – никого, сгинул давно его муж, не пережил страданий. А перед ним с видом победителя красуется посол от Пелегрино, сильно насолил сволочь, кланы на грани войны. И Джаред решительно отвечает: «Нет!» на предложение, да что там, на требование, отдать своё рыжее счастье, солнечного сына-омегу в обмен на мир. Джаред уже решает, как подтянуть ресурсы, где искать помочь и что гада-посла дешевле будет утопить в клозете. Над ухом шелестит: «Сильно просто».

Снова всё сместилось. Он застаёт мужа с другим, стонущим сладко под мускулистым жеребцом. Челюсти хрустнули – хотелось убить обоих. Растерзать и повесить тела догнивать на ограде. Двинул альфе в висок с размаху, убить не убил, но вырубил надёжно. Стащил с кровати. Похлопал вздрагивающего, закатывающего глаза омегу по щекам, хотя легко было сомкнуть пальцы на шее. И точно – опоили. Чёрт знает, как подмешали отраву, но опоили. Через минуту, в крепости ор и гвалт - в пыточную волокут повара, служку и мелкого гадёныша из Эклзов, на днях только трепавшегося, про «блядь пригретую на широкой груди».

«Проще простого» - шелестит над головой.

И теперь действительно, что-то новенькое. Удары сыпятся один за другим, сил нет выдерживать. Кнут играючи соскальзывает со спины и бьёт по лицу, выбивая со скулы кость, мясо, кровь, вопль.

\- Ну что? Нашёл ведьму? Узнал, кто портит скот? – зелёные глаза горят яростью, будто за стёклами ночник включили, ярко, но не во всю силу. – Говори!

Ведьмака стряхнули с креста, поставили на колени перед господином. Джаред ещё раз всмотрелся в глаза. Стылые, не живые. Шарнирная кукла-подменыш.

\- Ты! Ты – ведьма. Господин бы никогда… - слова сорвались с языка без заминки. Вокруг рушились декорации, скатывалась с кожи свернувшаяся свиная кровь, а Джаред перекатывал на языке странное: омега-господин. И не находил противоречия.

Дальше сцены замелькали совсем быстро, не давая времени осознать, подумать, запомнить. И раз за разом, Джаред узнавал мужа, отличал от искусных подделок, спасал, верил ему. Отказывался предавать. Единственный раз постыдился – до горечи больно было – они в пустыне, Джаред несет обессиленного омегу на руках и вопреки стонам, выпивает последний глоток раскаленной воды сам. Чтобы суметь выбраться и вынести к спасению своё счастье. И в следующих воплощениях ему стыдно, сложно в глаза смотреть. Но стоит вернуться в пустыню и он повторяет всё то же. И, кажется, после этого омега тоже начинает узнавать его. Смотрит странно и пристально, словно из арбалета целит.

От хоровода воплощений голова идет кругом, всё быстрей и быстрей вокруг них проносятся люди. Джареду кажется, что всё, у них не получилось, яд берёт верх. Ему безумно жаль красивого, такого живого омегу. Он понимает, что скоро – смерть, но это не повод сдаваться и он бросается в водовороты событий с упорством обречённого.

А потом словно провал и…

\- …любить и быть верным… - читал клятву Джаред, а его нареченный, укутанный в полупрозрачную фату едва шептал. Только на последних словах голос прорезался:

\- До самой смерти.

Джареда настолько удивило отчаяние и решимость прорезавшиеся в этих словах, что вместо ритуальных чаш он смотрел на мужа, как тот подносит к лицу пиалу тончайшего фарфора, родня услужливо приподнимает фату, и омега, страшнее, уродливее которого Джаред в жизни не встречал, пьёт прозрачную жидкость. Быстрыми, судорожными глотками, словно яд. Взгляд метнулся на алтарь и у Джареда от ужаса запрыгало сердце. Эклзы обманули, посулили в мужья красавца и предали, силой привели этого бедолагу. А он гордый, не стал ждать унижения, схватил чашу с отравой. Джаред перевёл взгляд обратно – только глаза у парня были удивительно красивы, настоящие изумруды. И смотрит прямо – смелый. Отчаянно смелый и гордый. Такой никогда не уронит честь клана, не разменяет верность на пустые разговоры. И Джаред… Пусть мгновение, да был его мужем, клялся в любви и верности, он просто не мог допустить…

\- Все прочь!!!

Вода в чаше отчаянно горькая. Джаред допивает до дна, тянется было взять за руки, но словно с него шоры сняли – мир широк, необъятен и весь виден отсюда. 

***

Немеш рассматривает ладони, чаши в огромных мраморных руках как скорлупки. Знания стекают с него, как утренний туман, захватывают и обволакивают. Случайные фрагменты вспыхивают в голове огненными драконами. Про то, как в древности таким ядом травили врагов короны. И про омег, выросших в храме, насильно выдаваемых замуж, кому их друзья предлагали последний свободный выбор – жизнь или смерть. И про более поздние, но не менее мерзкие истории можно узнать, если прислушаться. Джаред не хотел слушать, единственный, чью судьбу он желал знать – его бывший жених и на мгновение муж, омега, сидевший рядом. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, врасплох застигнутый громовым гласом, Немеш снизошёл до беседы:

\- КТО ВЫ?!

Джаред онемел на секунду от грохота. Омега тоже дёрнулся, и, о, счастье! вцепился в его руку, словно ища поддержки.

\- ИМЕНА! – рыкнуло божество, решив не ждать, пока букашки сообразят нужное.

\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, - рявкнул Джей, впервые произнеся вслух второе имя. Только владетель земли и людей, состоящий в священном союзе и принявший на себя ответственность за продолжение имени клана может называться так. Он посмотрел на мужа, тот молчал, таращился куда-то в пол, будто его вопрос не касался.

\- Как тебя зовут? – прошептал Джаред и нарвался на злобный взгляд и шипение:

\- Не всё ли равно, сам говори, как там меня поименовали, – и такая обида плеснула из этих слов, даже руку хотел отобрать у Джареда, обхватить себя, закуклиться. Джаред растерялся на мгновение, но прошедший хоровод жизней не только утомил, но и научил быстро находить истину и ведущие к ней решения.

\- Какая разница, какую тарабарщину запишут в книге? Ты не доверишь мне даже имени? – и брови домиком, как в детстве, чтоб десять лет прочь. Потому как и вправду, обидно по-детски. Омега прикусил губу и повёлся. Не на щенячьи глаза, на искренность и на правду. Джаред впрямь хотел называть его так, как ему будет приятно. Только от правды стало тошно самому:

\- Дженсен Росс Эклз. – отчеканил омега. Словно в пропасть обрушивал жалкие мостки между ними. И сам вставал на краю. 

Второе имя при родной фамилии? Джаред позеленел, как представил всю бездну его унижения. Дженсен Росс был единственным наследником в своём крыле, был при власти, нёс ответственность. Был старшим для множества людей и решал их проблемы. Готов был до конца жизни блюсти целибат, ожидая, пока подрастут племянники из младших ветвей и можно будет передать бремя правления альфе. А его вот так – сорвали с места не спросив, не имея права. Бросили в чужой дом как игрушку, даже торговаться не пытались за равный брак, отдали бесправным младшим мужем, за почти безземельного младшего из младших Падалеки. За простой торговый договор. 

И главное – стать единственным наследником он мог, только если его альфа отец опекал его до своей смерти, а сам больше не брал омег, чтил память погибшего. Если бы наоборот, жив был омега-отец, назначили бы опекуна и Дженсену не пришлось бы тащить на себе всё хозяйство. А так – у него перед глазами был пример преданности и бесконечно любви, Джаред не представлял, сможет ли он… Быть достойным.

\- СКАЖИ ЕГО ИМЯ! – прогудело над головой. 

Джаред, как альфа обязан представить супруга. И вот теперь стыд выкрасил кожу в пунцовый. Сказанное у алтаря не может быть скрыто, он должен принять решения и держаться его всегда, чего бы ни стоило. У того крошечного клочка земли, из которого состоит его наследство, не может быть двух Владетелей. Секунда славы закончилась. Голосом удалось овладеть на удивление быстро:

\- Перед тобой супруги: Дженсен Росс Падалеки, оказавший великую честь клану Падалеки и Джаред. Его муж.

«Младший» повисло в воздухе, рядом с не произнесённым «О!» на дрожащих губах омеги. Только шёпот:

\- Зачем ты так?

И в ответ, тихо, но яростно:

\- Я слышал у Эклзов только про одного неальфу и если хоть десятая часть того, что про тебя говорят – правда, то Эклзы сами себя обворовали, отправив тебя нам. И унижать тебя я больше никому не дам. – Джаред гневно свёл брови. Потеря статуса злила, но злился он не на мужа, а на себя, не настоял чтобы узнать больше. 

Дженсен замер растерянный, видно вдруг стало, что он не юн, может и старше Джареда будет. Но красота только ярче засияла. До альфы вдруг дошло, о чём говорили отец и старшие братья: «Главное для начала хорошего брака не юность-невинность-красота, а чтобы омега СМОТРЕЛ на тебя». И сейчас Дженсен СМОТРЕЛ. Ушли на дальний план обиды и страх. Джаред стал ему интересен. Любопытен. Омега быстро принял его как друга, вероятного защитника. Но как на альфу посмотрел только сейчас. Джареда словно горячей волной согрело. И тут же холодом обдало, Дженсен отвернулся. Прошипел, как последний аргумент:

\- У нас может не быть детей.

Будто это оттолкнуть должно альфу. Джаред подобрался поближе, вдохнул манящий аромат, едва удержался, чтобы не лизнуть за ухом. Вспомнил о дозволенных вольностях младших мужей и притёрся, проехался осторожно щекой к не по-омежьи мускулистому плечу. И «по-секрету» сообщил:

\- У меня уже сорок два племянника. Выберешь любого на воспитание, Дженсен, не уходи. Прошу тебя. Умоляю…

Громовым хохотом их повалило на пол. До альфы дошло, что он забыл, кому в этой реальности на самом деле надо молиться. Но как-то исправиться ему не дали, вышвырнули обоих прочь.

***

\- …любить и быть верным… - читал клятву Джаред, а его нареченный, укутанный в полупрозрачную фату едва вторил. Только на последних словах стало слышно:

\- До самой…

Голоса у обоих осипли, они переглянулись. Зал, храм, мраморно-неподвижный Немеш, протягивает ладони. На пухлых губах божества гуляет шкодливая улыбка подростка, который подкинул хлопушек в навозную кучу, уверен, что не поймают и рассчитывает теперь получить удовольствие от испуга толпы. Супруги снова переглянулись, в Глазах у Дженсена сверкнула хитринка. И кто такой Джаред, чтобы разочаровывать своё зеленоглазое божество. Как младший муж, он схватил священную воду и подал уважительно:

\- Мой Повелитель – произнёс не дрогнувшим голосом, зал позади них замер в хрустальной тишине, - Позвольте…

Он подал мужу верную чашу, из правой руки. Дженсен встряхнул головой, сбросил мешающую фату вместе с венцом из алмазов, не дожидаясь, пока отомрут предатели за его спиной. Он пьёт ровно половину и подаёт чашу Джареду.

\- Мой Господин, прошу вас…

На сердце сразу потеплело, не оговорил изначально, но вот сейчас, перед семьёй не стал позорить, равным назвал. Младший жрец первым сообразил, что происходит – сдёрнул с левой ладони вторую чащу и бросил её в ноги гостям – пустую. Хотя и заполненную при них. Обвинение и доказательство в одном флаконе.

В зале поднялся визг и гвалт – охрана крутила руки Эклзам. Старшие Падалеки ругались на чём свет стоит на бестолкового раздолбая, посмевшего учудить. А Джаред таял, засмотревшись в зелёные омуты глаз супруга, он готов был всю жизнь в них смотреть, и чтобы Дженсен, его солнечный, обожаемый Дженсен тоже СМОТРЕЛ на него.


End file.
